Her Erik
by foreverlovebex
Summary: What really happened after Christine's first triumph at the Opera Populaire? E/C.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, lovely readers! So... this is my first shot at this. I've always had Phantom stories running around in my head, but this is the first I've ever let anyone see. I do not own any of the characters, etc. They belong to Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, and anyone else who has something published! Also, please review! It would mean the world to me, and it's the only way I'll write more! Thank you guys so much and enjoy!**

Christine awoke surrounded by luxury. She sighed and closed her eyes contentedly as she relaxed into the exquisitely soft bed beneath her. With a sudden jolt of memory, Christine's eyes flew open and she gasped as memories of the previous night hit her. Erik… He had come through the mirror. Of course he came through the mirror! Did she just expect him to walk through the door? No, he always came through the mirror, everyday since he had revealed himself to her as a man six months ago. Her angel, a _man_… it still shocked her. She shook her head as the memories continued. _Raoul_ had been there. Raoul, her dearest childhood friend. However, when she had spoken to him after the show, she has seen something in his eyes, heard something in his voice. Something new, something different from the little boy with the rosy cheeks she remembered. It had reminded her of when… when Erik spoke to her. She groaned softly remembering what happened next.

Erik had clearly heard the change, as well. When she finally got back to her dressing room, and he had come through the mirror, she had expected to celebrate with him. She had just sung the La Carlotta's role after all! All they had worked for, all they had hoped was just beginning to come true! Instead, she was met with a seemingly… upset Erik. She had been confused and tried to ask him about it, when Raoul came to her door. Surprised, she had all but shoved Erik in her armoire. Her reunion with Raoul had been brief, but happy, as they remembered red silk scarves, Little Lotte, and wonderful stories. Until he invited her to dinner, that is. She had respectfully declined, using her maestro as an excuse. Although, she really doubted Erik would be acting as her teacher tonight, and in truth, she really would much rather spend the evening of her triumph at the Opera Populaire with Erik instead of Raoul. But he had insisted. When he finally left the room, Erik had exploded from the armoire with a seething look on his face. He threw a dress at Christine and quietly instructed her to quickly change and he glared daggers at the door. She had dressed behind the screen in a hurry with a look of worry on her face. This was not _her_ Erik. _This_ Erik was verging upon the Opera Ghost! When she presented her back for him to help her with the back of her dress, he had buttoned it roughly without much patience, very different from his normal loving tenderness. As he finished, Raoul again knocked at the door asking if she was ready. A look from Erik silenced the excuse that was bubbling to her lips. As Raoul began to rattle the door knob, Erik nearly growled as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the mirror. As Erik closed the mirror behind them, she shivered. She had never come down into the catacombs with Erik before. They had always met in her room. She had begun to question Erik as to what exactly was going on here, but he pressed his finger against her lips, silently begging her to keep quiet. With a smirk, he watched as Raoul finally burst through the door, just in time to find Christine gone. With that, Erik had swept Christine along with him through the catacombs until they reached what she could only assume was his house. The entire trip had been silent. The tension seemed to radiate off of Erik. She wanted to pose a question, but she had to focus on her footing. She was in awe at how Erik had seemed to glide across the uneven floor. He was so graceful, as always. She tripped over the floor and quickly refocused on ground. Soon they came to a lake, she had gulped nervously. Erik didn't expect her to swim, did he? While she was a fine swimmer, better than fine really, she was afraid of how cold the water would be. She was already chilled enough in the damp catacombs. She had briefly wondered how Erik did not catch ill with as much time as he spent down here. Surely, she would if she was to stay down here for long! Not to mention, she was sure she would drown with all the layers of her clothing weighing her down. Thankfully, Erik guided her to a small boat she hadn't noticed before. He was still just as silent, just as stoic. He offered her his hand as she climbed into the boat. She was thankful, as she had never really liked water very much. She chuckled silently at the thought. How was it that this masked man she had only known for 6 months could convince her to get in a boat without so much as _asking_ when her own dearly departed father had begged for years and she refused? However, she couldn't resist. She knew she would be safe with her angel. As he quietly rowed the boat toward the shore, she watched Erik's face. An unnamed emotion was there, replacing the anger. "What's wrong, _mon ange_?" She had asked quietly, breaking the silence that had surrounded them this long. Her voice had seemingly shocked him; it was as if he had forgotten she was there. A look of desperation flickered across his face before he quickly molded it into indifference. Always the gentleman, Erik. He had simply shaken his head in the negative and continued to row in silence. When they got to the shore, he helped her out of the little boat and proceeded to open the door to a small house sitting on the shore for her. She had wandered in, looking around with curiosity. It was a small, warm, comfortable house. Fireplaces glowed from each room, fighting the dampness from the surrounding catacombs. She smiled to herself. _This_ was _her_ Erik's house. As she looked into the sitting room, she saw a small piano sitting against a wall. She had been quite shocked by how small it was. Erik had very exquisite tastes and surely that was not the best of all pianos. Erik had then spoken from behind her very quietly. "That's just the sitting room piano. The grand is in the music room." She had simply nodded noticing how Erik's hands were shaking. The Opera Ghost? Nervous? The universe _must_ be joking with her. She let out a shaky laugh as she sank to a nearby couch and realized where she was. The _Phantom's _Lair! She could hardly believe it. How could she, an innocent little chorus girl, have gotten herself into this situation? As the reality dawned on her, she had promptly fainted. And now, she thought as she blinked and her surroundings came back into focus, she had awoken here. In a room. In what she could only guess was Erik's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello again, readers! I hope you enjoy this! Just setting things up for now, but I promise things will get interesting soon! **

**I don't own ****anything! E****NJOY!**

Christine quietly slipped out of bed and looked around the room. It was very nice, just her taste. She laughed quietly as she realized that Erik must have designed it for her. Sometimes, she thought he knew her better than she knew herself.

She was just peaking into an elaborate bathroom when she heard a light knock on the door. She sighed. Erik must have heard her moving around. That man had ears like a hawk! She straightened her dress, she was still in her costume, and called for him to open the door.

"Good morning, Christine." Erik said softly, seeming to stare straight into her soul with his intense, mismatched eyes. He was dressed in his normal formal attire, everything perfect. "I am glad to see you awake and well. I trust you slept well? And you liked your room?"

Christine stammered at his choice of words. "_My_ room?" She felt herself blush as Erik simply nodded. "Yes, its… its lovely."

Erik seemed pleased as he smiled. "I'm so glad you enjoy it. It will always be here for you. _Always_." Erik's gaze had become intense quickly, but just as soon it was gone. "Now my dear, you really should get dressed. I'm sure you've quite ruined your costume. Besides, we have much to attend to today and it is already quite late." As Christine opened her mouth to protest, he silenced her with a wave of his arm. "You'll find a few dresses in the armoire. They will fit you nicely, I think." And with that, he was gone.

Christine sank to her bed as she replayed their conversation in her head. She blushed furiously at the thought of Erik having a room for her in his house. If it had been any other man, she would have been quite embarrassed, but with Erik, it simply felt right. Coming to the part about the dresses, she rose and opened the-_ her_ armoire. It was nearly bursting, there was so much inside! She let out a shocked laugh. Yes, _a few_ dresses indeed! Erik shouldn't have… She sighed, pulling out a pretty blue dress that would match her eyes. As she dressed, she found it to fit perfectly. Admiring herself in the mirror above her vanity, she picked a pretty blue ribbon from the drawer and tied her dark curls loosely back. A shake of her head allowed a few to escape, hanging down to frame her face prettily.

Finally satisfied with her appearance, she ventured out the door of her room. She stopped outside, looking one way down the hall, then the other. Erik called for her. "Turn left, Christine, and continue walking." She did as he said and soon found herself in a cozy dining room where Erik seemed to be putting a meal on the table. He gestured for her to sit. "Just a minute dear, I shall bring out the rest of lunch."

"Lunch?" Christine asked.

Erik chuckled. It was a beautiful sound, musical and light. "Yes, lunch. It is nearly 12 o'clock, Christine!" He chuckled again as Christine let out a horrified gasp.

"How could you have let me sleep that long, Erik?" She seemed mortified. "How very rude of me! I'm so sorry, Erik, I'll make-"

"Hush, child!" Erik said, interrupting her. "Do not worry, mademoiselle, you had a very long night and you needed to sleep." He set the rest of the food down on the table and took a seat across from her. She began filling her plate, realizing how hungry she truly was when she noticed Erik staring at her.

"Erik, are you not going to eat?" She looked worried and Erik bit back a laugh. Someone worried, about him! Now that was something he wasn't used to.

"I ate earlier, dear. I am not hungry. But please, continue. You must be quite starved." She gazed at him in thanks and quickly continued filling her plate.

He loved the look of her in his house, in his light, in his world. How often had he dreamed her down here with him? But this time, it was no dream, it was real! After he had carried her from the couch to her room the night before, he had tried to get some sleep himself, but every time he fell asleep, he would quickly jolt awake and run to her room to make sure it wasn't some truly blissful dream.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even realize what Christine was doing until her knife clattered loudly on her plate. She looked at him apologetically and he waved it away. He then watched her struggle to take a very, very small ladylike bite. He watched her do this three times before he stopped her. "Please, Christine, do not try to be ladylike for me! If you are hungry, you must eat. Do not worry about me, what does your Angel care with manners?"

She looked at him in shock for a minute before saying, "Thank you, _ange_." and beginning to eat normally. Erik sighed. Society these days! Were people really not even allowed to _eat_ the way they wanted?

When Christine finished, she thanked Erik profusely for a wonderful lunch, she hadn't know he could cook. He had shrugged and brushed it off. She then insisted he go sit in the sitting room while she cleaned up from lunch. He agreed and went to sit in his favorite chair.

Christine thought as she quickly washed and dried the dishes. Here she was, sharing a normal meal with Erik. However, she still had many questions. She finished drying the last plate and went to join Erik, determined to get some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello again, lovely readers! Sorry for the delay, I was out of town and school was kind of crazy for a little while there. But nonetheless, here is chapter 3! PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean the world to me! Reviews make me write and post faster, better, and longer! They inspire me to keep writing. But enough from me, here's Chapter 3!**

**I do not own Phantom.**

"Erik, your home is truly lovely." Christine sat down on the couch she had fainted on last night, lightly tracing the pattern with her finger.

"Why, thank you, Christine. I'm glad you enjoy it." Erik's entire body had tensed when Christine spoke. He knew where this was going, and he wasn't so sure it was a conversation he wanted to have.

"Although, I was wondering why you brought me here…" Christine's voice grew quieter. "You've never so much as invited me before..."

Erik allowed his anger from last night to seep through. It was easier than having to deal with the little bit of pain in her voice that made him want to fall to the floor and beg for her forgiveness. "I just wanted you in my house, Christine. Is that such a crime?"

Christine drew back into the couch a bit at the sudden anger in his tone. "No, Erik. I was just wondering." Her eyes had gone wide with fear.

Damn him! Could he do nothing right? First he hurts her, then he scares her… Next thing he knew, he would find his hands wrapped around her pretty little neck! With a jolt of fear, he pushed the thought from his mind. No, no he wouldn't do that to her. Not to his sweet little Christine. He turned his attention back to her. He sighed and softened his tone and switched to a seemingly less threatening topic. "I heard you talking to the Vicomte de Changy. I was unaware you knew him, Christine."

She smiled a little as her eyes glazed over with memories of long ago. "Oh, yes. Raoul and I were friends when we were children. We met one summer when he was vacationing in Northern France… Papa was asked to come and teach him how to play a violin. I'll never forget the day we met… He chased my red silk scarf out to the sea…" Erik enjoyed hearing her speak of her childhood. That was, until she started to speak of the boy.

"Enough, Christine." He couldn't take any more. "Lets work on the aria from Act two of _Faust_, shall we?" He stood, offering her his hand. She gladly took it. He showed her down the hall to his music room where he quickly began gathering music for her.

As he gathered her music, his eyes kept flashing to where she was standing. He was still having trouble believing it. His Christine, his _angel_, standing in his house! She never ceased to amaze him. He chuckled softly and shook his head in amazement.

"What is it, _ange_?" Christine asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, dear. Everything is perfect." Erik felt truly happy for the first time since he first set eyes on his lovely muse.

He quickly switched into her teacher and her into his student, roles they knew well. Despite the awkwardness of their conversation in the sitting room, they fell easily into the pre-determined roles they had occupied for so long.

Christine turned to the page of the aria and patiently waited for her entrance. As Erik began to play, she found herself entranced by the fluid movement of Erik's fingers as they hurried across the keys. Her eyes slowly moved up his arms and to his face. His bare cheek was facing her and she gazed briefly upon it. She came to the conclusion that if it weren't for the mask, Erik would really be quite attractive. He had thick, black hair that was always carefully combed back. She suddenly realized his eyes were mismatched; the one facing her was a deep blue, the other a dark amber. His skin looked smooth, with a bit of stubble from where he had missed when shaving.

In her examination, she completely missed her entrance. She didn't even notice until Erik stopped playing and arched an inquisitive eyebrow at her. "Christine?"

She jumped, his voice bringing her back to reality. "Oh! Yes, maestro?" He smiled, clearly amused by her embarrassment. "You missed your entrance, Christine. We'll take it from 2 measures before."

Christine flung herself into the music and focused, pushing thoughts of the man sitting before her far back into her mind.

After their lesson, which lasted most of the afternoon, Erik sent Christine to the sitting room to rest her voice and he went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

Christine looked around the small room. It was filled with small artifacts that had to have been from all over the world. As she examined the fascinating trinkets, her thoughts drifted once again to Erik. He knew so much about her, and yet she knew so little about him. He had listened to her talk of her past and her father for hours on end when they first met, but she knew nothing of his past.

When they sat down for dinner, Christine was strangely quiet. "Is something bothering you, dear?" Erik posed gently.

Christine sighed. "It's just… it's just… well, Erik, I know absolutely nothing about you!" Her lips pouted like those of a small child and she crossed her arms. Erik bit back a chuckle at her childishness. In anyone else, it would have infuriated him, but in Christine it was strangely adorable.

"I beg to differ. In fact, I think you know more about me than anyone else." Erik raised an eyebrow.

"I know you have the voice of a god. I know that you wear a mask. I know that you're the Opera Ghost. Beyond that, what do I know, Erik?' Christine challenged.

"You know where I live." Erik shot back. "You know what I really sound like. That alone is more than anyone in the entire opera house knows, save Madame Giry. But you also know I would come anywhere, do anything for you. You know I love you."

Erik's eyes turned soft and pleading. Christine felt her heart melt, then tense. This man sitting in front of her… he loved her? But he was the Opera Ghost! She couldn't decide if she wanted to turn and run screaming in the opposite direction, or run directly into his arms and never leave.

She slowly rose from her chair, still not sure which direction she was planning on running. Almost to her surprise, her feet carried her around the table.

Erik closed his eyes. "Christine," he whispered. "I know I've done awful things in my past, and I think you know that too. But I can change, _mon ange_, for you I will-"

Christine's hands slipped under the cool material of his mask and tore it away. She had simply intended to gaze upon the face of the man who said he loved her, but instead she was confronted with some semblance of a face that could only have belonged to the devil himself. She gasped and drew away in shock.

"Damn you!" Erik screamed, covering his face with his hands. "Christine, my Christine, how could you do this to me? Curse you! Is this what you wanted to see?" His anger had forced her into a corner of the dining room where he now towered over her, shoving his face in hers.

"Erik, I'm sorry, I-" Christine had been meaning to explain herself, when Erik collapsed to the floor in gut-wrenching sobs.

"What did Erik ever do to deserve this? All Erik wanted was a nice few days with Christine and this is how she repays him." Christine gasped. Erik was suddenly speaking in… third person? "And how Erik still loves her! Erik kisses the very ground Christine walks upon! How Erik adores her, how Erik yearns to hold her, to know she loves him too! But now Christine has seen Erik's face, and no one ever loves Erik after they have seen his face! Oh, how Erik yearns to be a normal man…" All the words after that were unintelligible in the sobbing.

Christine rose slowly and crossed the ground to where Erik's mask was lying on the floor. With shaking fingers she reached for it, caressing it gently before handing it back to man on the floor. When she handed it back to him, Erik broke into a renewed round of hysteria. Biting back sobs of her own, Christine ran into her room and collapsed on the bed.

**A/N: Remember… REVIEW! Thank you all so much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello, darling readers! I'm sorry it's been so long, my life got absolutely CRAZY with the beginning of the semester. But the universe has blessed me with a SNOW DAY! So I should be able to post a chapter tomorrow too. So I have another chapter for you today! I just wanted to say that I hope you guys enjoyed that bit of Leroux-style Erik in the last chapter. I really love the book and DEFINITELY recommend it to any other Phantom lovers! Leroux is basically a genius. Thank you to Alice Kettle and Marlean for review! Which reminds me, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update more if you REVIEW! And now… Enjoy!**

**I do not own Phantom.**

Christine awoke confused. She was in the middle of the floor in her room in Erik's house, still dressed in her day dress, with a very painful headache and was next to a very wet spot on the carpet. As she remembered the night before, she leapt to her feet. She had to find Erik. She had not left him in a good state and was worried as to what she might find this morning.

She quickly opened her door and stepped out into the hall. There was music coming from the music room. She breathed a sigh of relief and stepped down the hall to the door. As she stepped inside, Erik spoke without stopping the music. "Good morning, Christine." His tone was cool and nonchalant. "I trust you slept well?"

Christine was shocked by his carelessness. _Two can play at this game_, she thought. "Not exactly, monsieur. I fell asleep in a rather uncomfortable position after a rather… _troubling_ night."

Christine knew he would take her comment the wrong way. She meant for him to. Although she had been scared by Erik's face, what had really startled her had been his anger.

Erik moaned. So it was true. She was disgusted by his face. He had dared to hope that his angel would have seen past his horrid face to the man underneath. Couldn't she see he would do anything for her? Absolutely anything…

He felt a well known strong self hatred. How could he have allowed her to have seen that? Surely it had troubled her. What if he had broken her? His beautiful, sweet, innocent Christine was now broken by nothing other than his very own _face_!

Erik fell into a pile at her feet. "Christine, _mon ange_, I am sorry!" he moaned. "This horror of a face is something I never intended for you to see! It is far too grotesque for someone so exquisite to even ponder the possibility of."

He was suddenly up, tilting her face up to look him in the eyes. "Christine, I shall never take off my mask, _ever_ again. Just please… stay."

Christine looked at his eyes and was surprised by the complete resolution she saw there. "Okay, Erik. If you wish, I shall stay."

The rest of the day was uneventful. Soon after their conversation, they had a lesson that lasted for hours upon end. It was very nearly time for dinner when Erik finally closed his score and cleared his throat. "I believe that is quite enough for today, Christine."

Christine blinked and turned to the clock sitting behind her on the fireplace. She gasped at the time. Her lessons with Erik always seemed so timeless, so never ending. Then suddenly she would realize she had been singing for hours upon hours and be very exhausted.

"Why don't you go take a hot bath and relax while I prepare us some dinner?" Erik stood. Christine nodded weakly and took his offered arm as he escorted her to her room. "These lessons certainly do take a lot out of you, dear." She nodded. "Maybe we should stop for a while; I wouldn't want you to strain yourself."

"No!" Christine came to a halt and replied forcefully, with a burst of energy neither of them knew she possessed. "I will not have it, Erik." She quickly regained her composure and began walking again.

Erik closed the door behind him as he exited Christine's room. He chuckled silently, pleased with her reaction to his proposal. He hadn't expected her to react so harshly, but he couldn't complain for she still wanted to see him! He was almost hopeful as he prepared the rest of their dinner.

Christine thought hard as she sank into the steaming bath. Erik wanted to stop her lessons? Did he not enjoy spending time with her? She certainly enjoyed spending time with her, even despite the previous night's events. She had even gotten used to the idea that he loved her. She had even thought that maybe she… She shook her head and pushed the thought away. She wouldn't think that if he didn't want anything to do with her. But did he really not love her anymore? It had seemed so irrevocable yesterday. She was so confused… she slipped her head under the water and wished everything would simply go away.

Christine dressed and emerged from her room just as Erik was setting dinner on the table. "Oh, Erik! This looks lovely! Thank you so much!" Christine sat down. She sighed as she asked for what seemed to be the millionth time, "Will you not join me for dinner, Erik?"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "No, dear. I'm afraid that will not be possible given our… arrangement."

Christine felt her eyes fill with unwelcome tears. An 'arrangement' was all she was to him? Some little toy from the world above to play with as he pleased? Well she wouldn't have that.

Christine stood up abruptly. "Christine? Where are you-" Erik began to rise.

"I'm sick of your games, Erik. I'm leaving." And with that Christine ran out of the house on the lake.

**Thank you all so much for reading! I know this chapter is kind of short, I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Also, I'm not really sure where this is going, so if there's anything you want to see happen, let me know! Either leave a review or send me a message, or whatever! Thank you all!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello, all! I hope you've enjoyed reading so far, and to let me know PLEASE REVIEW! Also, I'm still not entirely sure where this is going, so if there's something you'd like to see happen, let me know! **

**I do not own Phantom.**

Christine pushed her way through the door out of the house on the lake as she cried and looked around. Where was the boat? Not that she was sure she could manage the boat by herself, but she had to try something.

She ran crying along the shore looking for something, anything that could get her across. She heard Erik desperately calling for her to stop and to come back behind her, which only made her cry harder and run faster.

The man was ridiculous! One night he loves her, the next she's just his little toy! Oh, she was so confused. And her! What was her problem? Why did it bother her so much that he might not love her? Shouldn't she be relieved? He was a madman!

The thought just made her sob harder as she stopped on the shore and looked around. She had to get away. Away from Erik, away from her thoughts, her feelings, her swimming head…

She surveyed the shore, searching for the small boat. Finally, she gave up. There was clearly only on way she was going to get across this lake. She began stripping off her day dress, her slippers, everything but her chemise and her pantaloons.

And then she dove in.

The water was cold on her skin. She suppressed a shiver as she began to swim. She had never been the strongest swimmer, in fact she had never liked water much at all, but her father had taught her to swim one summer "just in case."

She swam although she had no idea where she was going. The current in the lake was strong, something she hadn't expected. She began to wonder if this hadn't been a good idea. She poked her head above the water and couldn't hear Erik any more. Had he really given up that quickly? He really didn't care…

She treaded water and just floated with the current. Hopefully, it would lead her to the other shore.

Erik cursed under his breath. Where could she have gone? What had happened to make her so upset? He didn't even know.

He sat down on a cold rock and put his head in his hands. Now Christine was out wondering around the frigid catacombs late at night. Alone. With all the traps…

The traps! Erik's head snapped up. His traps! Christine was bound to fall into one. Somewhere very far off, a splash echoed through the silent catacombs. He leapt to his feet and quickly continued his search.

Christine's muscles were getting tired. She had been in the water for what she assumed was about an hour and she was freezing. She felt something lightly brush against her ankle and she jumped. She looked around, but there was nothing there. It was just as cold, silent, and lonely as it had been before. Suddenly something grasped her ankle and started pulling her down. She gasped and screamed. She screamed for Erik over and over again as loud as she could, but she was still pulled down. She opened her mouth to gasp for one last breath of air and everything went black.

Erik was numbly strolling along the shore. How could this have happened? He had lost Christine in his own kingdom. She had jumped into the lake… the sirens were there. And he had no way of knowing which part of the lake she had jumped into. He was frightened. He shook his head. The Opera Ghost, frightened! This girl had so much power over him.

He sat down on a rock, mind racing. The sirens wouldn't stop for anything but him. Which siren would get her? His hands shook. He was contemplating draining the lake when he heard a voice shrieking his name.

Christine. It had to be her. She sounded terrified. He quickly started running in the direction of the noise. His hearing was good and he was very fast, he just hoped he would be fast enough.

Christine woke in her bed in Erik's house. She slowly opened her eyes. The room spun. She groaned and closed them again.

"Christine? Are you awake?" Erik's golden voice was at her ear. She could tell that it was strained. Was he really worried? Or was it a show.

Christine opened her eyes again. This time, the room stayed still. She tried to speak, but her tongue felt too heavy in her mouth. She settled on a nod, which made the room spin again.

Erik's voice was more worried than before. "Let me get you some water." Christine felt him leave the room. She sighed. She had always had a weird sense of where he was. She could feel his presence. She could feel when he watched and when he left and when he was in the room with her. Usually, it was a comfort.

Erik returned with a glass of water. "Let me help you sit up." He slipped one arm under her back and used his other to move her pillows. Then he lifted her as if she were nothing and set her back down sitting up. "Drink, Christine, it will help." He put the glass to her lips. He was very aware of every thing about her. Her lips as she drank. Her eyes wide with confusion, maybe fear. The way her skin had seared him even through her clothes.

Her clothes… he thought back to the night before. When he found her, she was wearing nothing but her chemise and pantaloons. He had found everything else lying close by the shore, clearly discarded very quickly. He had carried her and everything else back to his home.

Christine finished the water. She was well aware of the way Erik was looking at her, evidently very concerned. But she knew better. He was a very well trained actor, he had trained her himself. He must be acting in order to get her to stay in bed until she was better: to stay with him.

"Sleep now, Christine. You're not well yet, my dear." Erik took the glass away from her and helped her to lie down.

"Well," Christine mumbled as sleep began to fall over her like the soft blanket Erik gently tucked around her. "maybe sleeping here for one more night won't be _so_ bad…"

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the little bit of action in that chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought because I've never tried writing like that before! Also, please let me know if there's anything you would like to see happen in the story because I'm afraid if you don't, it will be ending fairly soon! Thank you all so much for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. PSA

**Helloooo darling readers! Thank you all SOOO much for reading! I just wanted to let you all know that the story is super winding down because I haven't gotten very many reviews and I'm just not sure that it's really going anywhere. But if you want to see more please, please, PLEASE leave a review! Let me know what you like, what you don't like, what you want to see, what you don't want to see, ANYTHING!**

**Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you so, so, SO much to all who reviewed and who responded to my little PSA! Just to clarify though, I wasn't planning on ending the story because of the amount of reviews, although I looked back and I totally said that. What I _meant_ to say was more of that I thought the story was winding down and was thinking of ending it because I wasn't really sure where to go with it next. HOWEVER, due to the overwhelming amount of reviews begging me not to end my story, I will be continuing it. But again, thank you so much to all who reviewed and asked me not to end it! You all inspire me to write and really brighten my day. **

**So, after this ridiculously long author's note, here's what we've all been waiting for… Chapter 6 of Her Erik.**

**I do not own Phantom.**

Christine spent 3 days fluttering in and out of consciousness, never fully aware of her surroundings. Erik was constantly at her bedside. He was wild with worry. Oh, how could he have let this happen! It had been three days since he had brought his angel from the lake and she _still_ wasn't lucid.

Was this normal? Erik had no way to be sure. He wasn't particularly well versed in human affairs, and he couldn't find anything in any of his scores of medical books to help him.

He was completely on his own and floundering. It wasn't a feeling the Opera Ghost was accustomed to, and it certainly wasn't one he liked.

He was pacing Christine's bedside, as he had been continuously since he brought her into her home. When he slept, which wasn't very much, it was in the chair at her bedside. He hadn't left the room once, save to bring her glasses of water when she woke.

He had just sunk into the chair with his head in his hands when he heard a soft voice call his name. He jerked his head out of his hands and broke into a brilliant smile to see his Christine awake and lucid. Even in her confusion, it astounded Christine. To catch him smiling was such a rare occasion, but it was absolutely breathtaking when he did.

"Christine!" His musical voice was clearly relieved. He drank in the sight of her.

"Erik…? What happened? The last thing I remember is being here with you, sitting down to dinner…" And then it all flooded it back. Every exchanged word, every action, she remembered everything. She was an _arrangement _to him, nothing more than a little doll with which he could do as he pleased.

She quickly flung the blankets off of her and jumped out of the bed. The room spun a little, but her anger overpowered it. "Christine, I do not think you should be out of bed so soon." Erik jumped out of the chair to go to her and was surprised by the greeting he got.

"You stupid, asinine, ridiculous unbearable man!" Christine cried flinging her fists with surprising strength against his chest. Erik was too stunned to respond. "Am I nothing but a toy to you? You spoke of our 'arrangement!' Is that all I am to you? Some doll for you to _play_ with?"

Christine didn't give him a moment to respond. "One night, you tell me you love me, the next you speak of me in that way! Oh, Erik! I hardly care about your face anymore! You _are_ an inconceivable monster in the right of your actions!"

With this Christine began to sob wildly and loudly. She sank to the floor, crying at Erik's feet. Erik was simply speechless. He starred down at the woman at his feet.

"Oh, and now you don't reply!" Christine moaned. Then, seemingly to herself she cried, "Why, why did I let myself love you! I must go, I must leave, I must never return."

Erik blinked at her. She loved him? His heart soared. It was, however, immediately brought back down to earth as his mind processed her other words. She wouldn't try to leave again, not after the perilous results of her last attempt! Would she…?

As Christine rose from the ground to make her way to the door, a pair of strong arms surrounded her, preventing her from going on with her journey. "Oh, Erik, just let me go! Have I not suffered enough?" Christine begged.

"Quiet, child." Came Erik's reply. Yet it was not spoken in the harsh, commanding voice Christine had expected. It was soft, thoughtful, almost filled with awe. This startled her, imploring her to end her struggle. Instead, she turned in his arms and watched him. She began to revel in the feel of his arms around her. This was the man she loved… and when she had spoken the words aloud, it was as much of a surprise to her as it was to him. Her wave of prior passion was gone, just as quickly as it had come.

She sighed, suddenly exhausted. "Erik, how many days has it been since the lake?"

Erik answered, still lost in thought, without moving. "Three."

"Erik, may I please go back to the bed? I'm feeling rather exhausted." Instead of releasing her, his arms tightened around her.

"And how do I know you will not run the second I let you go?" He asked, arching his one perfect eyebrow.

"Because I'm exhausted, all I want to do in return to bed, I'm telling you I won't, and I'm sure you would stop me even if I tried." Christine was growing impatient. Also, being the close to him made it difficult for her to think.

Erik looked at her for another moment. "Oh, carry me if you must! Just let me return to my bed!" Christine begged. Erik shrugged and simply picked her up and carried her to the bed. Christine let out a gasp of surprise. She wasn't really expecting him to carry her!

As soon as he placed her in the bed and made sure she was comfortable, Erik looked at her and attempted to deal with the chaos currently swirling inside him. He needed time to think, time to away from her, to sort out his emotions.

"Christine… I…" Erik sighed and picked his Opera Ghost persona instead. "You will stay here until I allow you to leave!" He mercilessly spat at her, then turned and gracefully swept from the room.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Please review! Also, I'm looking for a beta, so if you're interested, either PM me, leave a comment, or get in contact with me some other way!**


End file.
